118249-11-13-2014-morning-coffee-the-wild-night-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- Sort of the same. My ability to not be hit by bugs that seem to be hitting everyone else seems to have extended into this patch. So with all the whinging going on about the content being buggy, I just don't see it. Not only are the reported bugs a LOT less dramatic than the ones in the previous patches, but I literally haven't noticed any of them. Last night, I did look down to note that I couldn't see my gadget icon in its slot, but it took me consciously thinking about it around midnight to look since I never look at the icon. That seems pretty low priority, though. I do understand where some people are coming from though. A lot of people are trying to fall over themselves to talk about how Carbine should never take an entire quarter to do a patch again because there will always be bugs. While I think the whole exercise is a little Rio Ferdinand, it does lend credence to the idea that content might be able to come at least a little faster than 3 months. It'd be nice to see Drop 4 come in January, which would put us on a two month cycle, and see how that goes. If there's no appreciable difference, we can go from there. Otherwise, though, the Defile content is just awesome! I'm going to run an RP in the area to get the Saddles into the area and to catch up people who haven't caught up. I'm working through details in my head right now. I also want to do Omnicore-1 at some point soon. I'm really excited about being able to walk into the instance. I know I have to work on the Shadowcaster tonight, but maybe I'll get to Omnicore this weekend. | |} ---- Grats on the new girlfriend. You're supposed to stay up for that. Try to enjoy the family vacation, though. I have a family vacation coming up to watch my mother, who's been a nurse for almost 30 years, finally graduate from Penn State. I know how much that means to her. | |} ---- That's pretty much how I feel. Warrior tanking actually feels "right" and clear now. Still some refinement needs to be done, but I feel as though Drop 3 put the overall game in the proper direction. There are two things currently driving me up a wall though...1)my text in chat kept fading(ill look into that addon) 2)I don't know about anyone else but Entity has been very laggy recently for like 3 days... Also sorry Vic if that was you at Elyona, I get competitive when it comes to threat, but also I wanted to see how well I did on threat and tried working on my rotations and such all yesterday, which seemed to pay off as I have a good solid feel for the new warrior tanking setup(S). oh and morning all! | |} ---- Oh it's all good, I didn't even know that was you (or if it was my party you were there with). I didn't mind, Hell, I'd have let you tank if I knew you'd be tanking. :lol: I like the deeps! I haven't personally been having lag issues I've noticed. I heard the server was crashing after the drop, but it was fine last night. Where are you connecting from? | |} ---- ---- I DCd at least 4-5 times last night, had lag with four friends while doing boxing matches, and DCd at least a dozen times on Tuesday. This is very real, although yesterday was massively better than launch day so I'm not worried about it continuing. | |} ---- I live in VA and my girlfriend is from here - her life is dominated by family. You shall survive! | |} ---- It's a guy, lol, sorry I was being intentionally vague so as to avoid awkwardness. Ah well :p I'm going to try, but my parents are just miserable to be around. We're going to see my great-grandparents, which will be good, and try to convince them to move to where the rest of the family is as they're pushing 90 and really should be where we can keep an eye on them. Well hello fellow Virginian! :) | |} ---- Sweet lord, don't apologize for that. I hate that people have to dance around pronouns! | |} ---- It's not that awkward. He's not my boyfriend. :lol: No worries! Yeah, my grandparents were living in Florida for a time. All the rest of the family lives in Pittsburgh and Columbus, so it was always a worry that something might happen to them. | |} ---- Heh... I think I caught some of that Malgrave fatigue. I pretty much played it in two parts and levelled an alt from 8 to 14 in between them. I'm going to reserve judgement until next week to see how and if they handle a few issues. My hot-button issue is the new? level-locking of resource nodes. While it's sounding more like a goof there still hasn't been an acknowledgement if enforcing a character level was intended or not. I was getting some solid 5-10 second pauses in Malgrave. Saw it when trying to kill mobs, send my scanbot off to spy collect info or try to ride the dust devils in the Falkrin area. This might be a Malgrave issue. | |} ---- Mine were in Florida for a couple decades, but they moved to Tennessee a few years back. I wish they would have just moved here to Virginia, seeing as how they were already making a huge move anyway >.> I hate it, too, but you know how the internet is. Thankfully WildStar's community seems to be much better about it. | |} ---- If I was lagging, I really didn't notice. My connection ran fine last night in the Defile. I should reiterate that I didn't get on until 10:30 pm, maybe it's stuttering at peak time due to load? I was on closer to peak the day before, but I was on my housing plot. | |} ---- NJ, seemed to occur primarily in Malgrave or at least everyone i was grouped with and people in zone were asking about lag. Abilities firing off late/not at all. Seemed really bad around 11pm eastern when we were doing R12. I feel it might be related to whatever has been causing entity to be so wonky lately. | |} ---- This made me chuckle, as I also prefer QC over GR as my default spender. | |} ---- ---- Malgrave still sucks? Thought the Entity restart would have fixed the problem. We were kicked from the server on Tuesday evening, when we were mid-Phase2. When we log back on, the event went into hibernation (aka core deteriorating again). :angry: Of course no one wants to stick around for the event to restart in 4 hours lol. btw Typ, why do you have 2 warriors on Dominion? I have 2 espers too, but at least they are on different faction. :P | |} ---- The original Typrop was destroyed by several overly affectionate Chua. I just made that up...I have no idea what RP story he came up with for her disappearance. From what I recall, he had several people involved with his Mechari warrior's back story that are no longer playing, so he created a Draken warrior to give himself a fresh start for RP purposes. | |} ---- ---- ---- lol, I've been asked this and the "how the hell did you get 50 so fast" question quite a bit. However the primary reason I rerolled was due to RP... I had fun with Typrop, but she wasn't at a point that I felt she was indispensable progression wise and the RP that I had with her all of those people have unfortunately left the game. I wasn't feeling the character anymore and in a sense I just felt it best to start fresh...so I did. I level really fast and honestly I had a lot of fun going through dominion side again as a warrior and im very close to where i left off gear wise thanks to the world epic drop rate increase haha | |} ---- ---- This is just brilliant! *stares* | |} ---- ----